In a modern passenger aircraft a multiplicity of electrical components has to be connected to each other by means of electrical cables. If a distance between two electrical components to be connected exceeds a certain value, it is necessary, in particular for safety reasons and for reasons of order, to support the electrical cable provided for connecting the electrical components along its route between the electrical components. The support is in this case provided on a structure, a cross member, for example, of the passenger aircraft by means of a device.
Such a device known to the applicant for supporting the electrical cable described has a metal approximately Z-shaped A-bracket which is already riveted to the shell of the structure, as well as a B-bracket and a C-bracket, both of which are installed during the assembly of equipment in the passenger aircraft. The B-bracket is connected at its one end to the A-bracket and at its other end to the C-bracket which supports the electrical cable.
In the device of prior art it turned out to be disadvantageous that a change in the route of the electrical cable to be laid is hardly possible during the equipment assembly because the A-bracket is firmly riveted to the structure.